


Puppies, Kittens, and Motorcycles

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Drabble [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya is a Bad influence, F/F, For my patient WMTB ducklings, Motorcycles, Protective Clarke, Ready to fight Clarke, Scary Clarke, Worried Clarke, adorable Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Anya is a bad influence on Lexa and Clarke is ready to murder her for it





	Puppies, Kittens, and Motorcycles

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

“Absolutely not,” Clarke tells her girlfriend. 

“Clarke it’s honestly not as bad as everyone says.  _Especially_  in California.” 

“Lexa. No.” 

“Clarke. Come on! Really it’s fine!” 

“Don’t worry, blondie,” Anya says, smirking. “I’ll keep the little one outta trouble.” 

Lexa looks at Clarke like ‘See?’ 

She looks like a happy, hopeful little puppy. 

Clarke sighs. “Why do you need to learn to ride Anya’s motorcycle? Just stay safe. In a car. That has airbags and seatbelts and a large frame that’s literally made to crush on impact to keep the force of the crash from hitting you.” 

Lexa opens her mouth to respond but Anya beats her to it. “Relax, cager. We won’t start on the highway or anything. Come on, kid.” 

“Ugh,” Clarke groans as Anya walks away, Lexa happily flouncing after her after giving Clarke a kiss goodbye. Then what Anya said registers. 

“Wait, what do you mean  _start_  on the highway?? Anya??! Lexa doesn’t need to be on the highway! Anya!!” 

 

Lexa sits on the couch, pouting at her book. 

Clarke sighs. “Lexa you don’t need a motorcycle.” 

“People don’t  _need_  most things. Doesn’t mean they can’t  _want_  them ‘cause  _enjoy_  them,” Lexa mutters, her pout staying strong. 

 

 _Blue-eyed Goddess_ _*_ _heart eyes_ _emoji*_ _: Hey, babe._ _w_ _ya_ _?_  

**_Pouty Puppy <3: Motorcycle store_ **

_Blue-eyed Goddess *heart eyes emoji*:_ _Lexa no!_  

**_Pouty Puppy <3: _ _Lexa yes_  **

_Blue-eyed Goddess *heart eyes emoji*:_ _Lexa_  

**_Pouty Puppy <3: _ _Clarke_  **

**_Pouty Puppy <3: _ _ssssiiiiiigggggghhhhh_  **

**_Pouty Puppy <3: _ _I’m just looking. I haven’t decided to buy one or anything_  **

_Blue-eyed Goddess *heart eyes emoji*:_ _ok. good._  

 

“Come on Lexa. I know you and blondie always listen to each other and shit. But did you get Chloe and Fish from listening to her?” 

“...no.” 

“Exactly. The princess doesn’t have complete say so in  _every_ thing that you do. And she shouldn’t! It’s good to be a team and all that shit but you can’t lose your individual selves in the process.” 

Lexa ponders for a moment before chuckling. 

“You’re getting pretty deep just trying to convince me to buy a motorcycle.” 

“Is it working?” 

“...yes.” 

“Good. Anya smirks, "because I have a good bit of money that me, Lincoln, Ontari, and your dad chipped in to help you buy a motorcycle.” 

Lexa’s eyes widen and she sputters. “W-what?” 

“Think of it as an engagement present.” 

The marine biologist just gapes at her best friend for a moment before laughing. “Whatever you say, An.” 

“Exactly.” Anya starts to walk deeper into the store. “Now. Have you ever heard of the H2?” 

Lexa scoffs. 

 

Lexa – of course – didn’t buy an H2 but she  _did_  buy... 

“A 2018 Yamaha YZF-R1,” Lexa states proudly, showing off her new bike to her friends. 

Lincoln whistles. 

“R1 is a liter bike right?” 

Lexa nods. 

“What’s a liter bike?” Octavia asks. 

“Basically, it means that it has a lot of power,” Lexa responds. 

“Don’t you mean that it’s just really fast?” Jasper asks. 

“No,” Anya says. 

“What An means, is that it has a powerful engine but that doesn’t necessarily make it fast. A lot of cruisers have a big engine but because it’s a big bike it’s not particularly fast. The power in the engine is more to lug around the large bike more than anything. Whereas sport or supersport bikes that have the same size engine, are designed to go fast... Really fast,” she smirks. 

“How fast?” Raven asks curiously. She knows a lot about cars but she actually doesn’t know much about motorcycles. A lot of people think that it’s the same thing but it’s really not. 

“I’m pretty sure the top speed is like 185 mph,” Lexa says. 

“Holy shit,” Jasper gasps. 

“Fuck yeah,” Murphy smirks. 

Ontari scoffs. “Like you’d ever go anywhere near that. I’m surprised you found enough balls to even come this close to the bike when turned  _off_.” 

Murphy bristles and once again they have a spat. 

“Clarke’s going to be pissed,” Raven comments gleefully. 

Anya smirks. 

“Oh please can I be the one to tell her?” Raven asks. “Please, please, pleeeeaaaasee??!!!” 

 

“What the hell do you mean you bought a motorcycle??!” 

Raven laughs. “This is gold!” 

Clarke levels her with a glare, practically snarling. 

Raven looks away, clearing her throat and wiping the smile off her face. 

“Clarke, baby, look at me. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Not... that big of a deal.  _Not. A big. Deal??!”_  

“Clarke,” Lexa whimpers. 

“It’s NOT a big deal that my fiancée got a  _death machine_ _???_  The thing that people are permanently injured on?? And that’s IF they’re lucky enough to  _survive_ _!!!_ ” 

“Oh, relax blondie. Your little baby gay will be safe on her bike. And do remember, this is California. A lot of people have bikes here and laws are different so people are more aware of them. Most accidents happen either because the biker is being stupid or because some cager is too stupid to use their eyes and hit them.” 

“Anya’s right, Clarke,” Lexa tries. 

Unfortunately, Lexa’s immediate agreement to Anya makes Clarke realize something very important. 

“It was you!!” Clarke screeches, pointing an accusing finger at the other blonde. “You were the one that was whispering in her ear like fucking fly!! You’re the one that got her to buy that death trap!!” 

Anya smirks. “Guilty.” 

Clarke looks ready to throttle her and Lexa is pretty sure she can see her love’s hackle’s rising, muscles tensing, ready to literally jump her. 

“Okay!” Lexa intervenes. “Guys, how about you go 'head and be off. Clarke and I have some talking to do.” 

Some of them are disappointed, wanting to see a fight but nod anyway. 

 

Lexa coaxed Clarke to the bedroom, letting the blonde top her and get out her frustration on her body. 

After that, they talked and Clarke was more understanding but, in the end, she was just really worried. 

 

Still though, it took a while before Clarke stopped looking like she wanted to punch Anya in the face every time they saw each other. 

It didn’t help that Anya ‘helpfully’ told Clarke just what kind of motorcycle the baby gay got. 

Or that she would smirk at the other blonde every time she could see Clarke getting mad at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, oh my gosh yes do I want an R1  
> Also, if anyone also guessed, no I don't know much about bikes - practically nothing  
> (just what I get from the occasional motovlogger vid ^-^)


End file.
